


The Smell of Christmas

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Kim Maru knows it's the holidays whenever he wakes up because he could smell his favorite treat in the morning.





	The Smell of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from the grave to give yall some #AGyuHoonHoliGay fics!

The weather was cold, Kim Maru loved the snow! Especially during the first week of December! He gets to have fun with his parents! His eyes fluttered open, his skin was tingling with excitement. He knew that moment that it was officially December 1! The heater was on, his windows were a bit frosty and he woke up to an extra blanket which he assumed his parents placed when he was in dreamland.

But those were just the toppings on the biggest cake he ever thought. He knows it's the first of December because his nose would always scrunch up and immediately smell his favorite treat during the holidays! Maru had dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and small eyes. He had a toothy grin just like his father and a stern look in his eyes like his dad. He looked over to his bedside to turn off his lamp. 

His room was spacious and had all the things a kid needs. A desktop computer to search and study, a small violin and a keyboard to practice his hobbies and of course lots of toys! He sprang up from his bed, running past his toys, immediately getting his small maroon robe that hung from his door. Getting warm and cozy, he dashed through the spacious hallway of their house and immediately went downstairs where his nose was leading him. 

He ran past the cat and the dog too, he was just so excited. As he was nearing the archway to the kitchen he sees his papa in an apron, busying himself with preparing their breakfast. Then just on the corner he sees his daddy bringing some hot cocoa to the table. No words can express the glee Maru was feeling inside his heart. Since his dads were always busy, and although they make precious time for him, for Maru nothing beats the feeling of the holidays with his parents. 

Maru looked a little longer in quietness as he sees his daddy kissing his papa's cheek. For Maru, he's the happiest when he sees his parents being so sweet and loving to each other. He stepped inside the spacious kitchen and said "Good Morning Papa and Daddy!" 

Immediately, upon hearing 'daddy' Mingyu rolled his sleeves and carried Maru in his arms. 

"Good morning, buddy!" Mingyu said with a big smile on his face as he kissed Maru's little plump cheeks. Jihoon turned around and gave a smile before reverting his attention back to the food he was cooking. 

"I bet you're excited to eat breakfast, huh?" Jihoon asked.

"Yep!" Maru replied eagerly. "You always make my favorite french toast during this time of the year." 

Maru hugged his dad tightly, he couldn't have asked a better day. Maru knew it was the holidays as the smell of cinnamon wafted through the house and the warmness of their family made up for the cold snowy weather.


End file.
